all my scars are open
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: A different idea as to what exactly when Finn showed up at Kurt & Rachel's loft at the end of 4x03. Shameless smut happened, don't you think? Finn/Rachel and a brief appearance by Kurt. Naughtiness ahead.


**A/N: So, another entry for my smut-filled drabbles til ****_Glee_**** comes back. Prompt from tumblr.**

**Glee ain't mine!**

* * *

_all my scars are open_

The minute Finn steps into the loft, Brody disappears and she vanishes into the bathroom. She's not sure who said what or even _what_ was said, all she knows is that when she gets out of the bathroom after fixing her make-up for the millionth time (she needed some excuse to keep Finn away and where she couldn't _see_ him, for… reasons of course) Kurt's there and Finn's face is as hard as stone.

She bites her lip so hard she can taste the blood.

Kurt takes one look at her, glances at his brother, pats him on the shoulder and slips right back out the door, nodding lightly at her. On one hand she's glad he's not here, on the other hands, she'd. She'd just rather not have to do what is obviously going to happen.

"You alright?"

The softness of his voice surprises her, and she has to blink a couple times before his words register. She gnaws at the remnants of her lip gloss and nods, holding his gaze. He gives her a reluctant smile as he watches her then holds out his arms to her.

"C'mere."

She leaves her post from beside the bathroom door and walks over to him, folding herself onto his lap. He wraps his arms around her, kisses her hair and holds her close to him, the _lub lub _of his heartbeat under her hair surprisingly relaxing.

She was waiting for the screaming, the questions, the ugly guilt bubbling in her stomach to overflow when he asked her about the other man who had left earlier, but he doesn't, and she doesn't say anything, she just sits there, in his arms, wrapped up in him.

Her Finn.

:::

She doesn't fall asleep.

She's tired yes, but she also can't stop staring at the man laying beside her. Finn looks exactly like how she remembers the last time she saw him. And yet, he's different.

Same pale skin with a barely there tan, with the multitude of freckles over his nose and cheeks, long lashes brushing his cheek as he breathes easily beside her. Mouth slightly open, his hand over his heart as he sleeps – it's like the first time she watched him sleep.

The differences in his body are slight but she of all people can pick them out. He looks taller for one, his hair close cropped and lighter than before, his shirt across stretched tight his chest – that's firmer too, his arms are toned, muscles under his skin rippling when his arm moves, fingers long and stronger-looking, scabbed, calloused, even his palm is rougher than she remembers.

His thighs are thick in his boxers, his long legs bruised and scarred, marred an ugly pink scar larger than the others, just above his knee on his right leg. She scoots closer to him, her fingers lightly touching his leg.

Beside her Finn shifts, his eyes opening slowly to peer down at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she tries to move away and the hand on his chest comes over to hold onto her wrist, his thumb lightly skimming the skin there.

"It's alright. I haven't managed to sleep this well, or this long, in four months," he whispers, turning onto his side.

"Hmmm." She bites her lip to refrain from asking why. She only just started sleeping better herself – what was his excuse?

"Aside from not talking to you? You don't get much time for sleep in basic training."

She didn't even realize she'd spoken out loud. She watches him as he watches her and everything she wanted to say to him since the day he put her on a godamned train just starts to pile up against her lips, she actually stops breathing to prevent herself from talking.

"Please stop that. It makes me want to kiss you," Finn mumurs, tugging her bottom lip from between her teeth. He rubs his thumb over her lip, his calloused skin rough against hers. He drags his hand along her cheek and curls his finger in her hair.

They can't just sit here like nothing had changed – they both have, in small ways and then some. But what to say? Where to start?

"I did miss you, you know?"

"Yea?" His voice isn't condescending, but she hears it, the _other_ question she needs to answer but Finn shakes his head and rubs his hand over her arm.

"I know, we'll have enough time to talk about the ugly stuff, I just - I missed you is all. No texts, no calls, no letters, you didn't-,"

"Rach," he interrupts her, "I will tell you everything. I know we need to talk. And we will. But can we just lay here for a minute? I missed looking at you."

She swallows a spiteful remark and nods, putting her hand on his arm, so much larger than before.

His hand on her arm moves under the tiny camisole she'd changed into earlier, brushing slightly over her stomach. Her breath hitches at the sensation, her gaze flickering to his lips before moving back to his eyes, narrowed and black as he gazes back at her.

She moves her head onto his pillow, glancing at his lips briefly before meeting his eyes again but Finn doesn't move. His hand under her shirt brushes over her side, then up to the space between her breasts and she closes the gap between their lips, stealing his breath when he moans out her name.

He moves his lips gently against hers before wrapping his hand around her waist, pulling her against him, his kiss intensifying when she pushes her fingers into his short hair, tugging harder.

"Baby..." he whispers against her lips.

"You don't want to talk. And I missed you."

Finn rests his forehead against hers. "I missed you too baby girl. So much."

He kisses her nose, caressing her cheek with his thumb, tucking her hair behind her ear. He gazes at her with a soft smile on his face, looking like her Finn, before. Before graduation, before the train station, before New York. Just, before.

She's glad Kurt isn't home right now.

"Show me?" She licks her lips, her body heating when his eyes follow the movement. He meets her eyes again.

"Are you sure?"

Again, the tenderness in his voice surprises her, but she nods, swallowing her nerve as she moves forward to kiss him again. Finn presses his palm against her cheek, holding her face in hands as her lips slide languidly against his.

She climbs over him, settling her legs on either side of his and pushes her hair over her shoulder as she presses kisses onto his skin, everywhere she can reach– his nose, eyelids, forehead, the corner of his mouth, his chin, the scruffiness of his jaw, the soft skin at his throat. His hands are hot on her skin under her camisole and she pushes herself up, tugging it off and tossing it aside before bending back to swirl her tongue in the dimple of his cheek, smiling to herself when he curses softly and grips her side harder.

His body shudders under hers and she can feel his hardness pressing into her thigh. She rocks her hips back, pressing the heat between her legs onto him and Finn bucks up into her, his hand dropping to her waist to halt her movements.

She's feeling bold, and turned on and her fiancé, boyfriend, ex-whatever-Finn-is-right-now is beneath her, body hard and feeling good and really, it's been too long.

"Rach – please. I don't – I can't-,"

She kisses him hard to shut him up, her body tingling all over, and he sort of gives in, his tongue plunging into her mouth, his hands gripping onto her ass. She rocks against him again and he grunts, one calloused palm at her back, the other holding onto her ass.

She trades her hard kisses for soft nips, sucking his tongue into her mouth before moving over his cheek, dragging her teeth over his jaw and down to his collarbone, her nails scraping over his arms and chest as she kisses her way down his body. He sits up briefly, letting her tug his t-shirt off and pushing his hand in her hair as she kisses the space over his heart, before swirling her tongue over his nipple, biting him lightly.

Finn sucks in a breath of air, his hardness throbbing against her belly with every pull of her lips and teeth. She kisses a trail over his chest to his other nipple, biting and sucking as he gasps and breathes her name into the darkness.

Her lips and tongue follow the trail of hair on his chest down to his belly button, dipping in briefly before kissing the left side of his hip and across to the other side, her lips following her fingers as she drags his shorts from off his hips and down his legs, his hardness springing free.

She rubs her hands up and down his legs as she kisses the skin around his scar.

"Tell me about this? Tomorrow?" She asks, looking up at him. He pushes himself onto his elbows to look at her and she watches the hard set of his jaw as he nods slowly.

She kisses his scar softly again before crawling back over his body, holding his gaze as she runs her tongue over his hips. Her lips follow her fingers as they move over his body and Finn collapses onto the bed when she rubs a finger from the head of his dick to the heaviness between his legs, her tongue wet against the heat of his velvet skin.

He moans when she closes her lips around him, her small hands wrapping around and stroking his thickness. He fists the sheet beside her, hips bucking up into her mouth and she hollows her cheeks, pushing herself forward as she swallows the length of him.

"Jesus Christ, Rachel." His voice shakes as he holds onto her hair a little too tightly. His grip relaxes as he watches her worship his body, his hardness sliding slowly in and out of her mouth. His hips move up and down against her hands, gritting his teeth when she pulls away to lick him, her teeth scraping over the his skin, his eyes slipping closed when she squeezes the base of him before swallowing him again.

She twirls and sucks, her tongue and lips pulling and licking as he opens his eyes to watch her.

"Rach…"

She can feel his thighs tighten under her, and she knows he's close, so she sucks harder, knocking his hands away when he tries to pull her away.

"_Jesus fuck_…" Finn breathes out roughly and his hips push up harder towards her. He grabs her arms suddenly and pulls her away from him with one hand, turning them over and dragging her sleep shorts off with the other, pushing past her folds and burying himself inside her. She's already wet and dripping and he spreads her legs wider, pushing himself deeper.

He drops his head onto her shoulder, holding their bodies close as his body spasms, growling her name into the pillow as his hips pull away and then presses her into the sheets as he fucks her through his own orgasm.

He kisses her softly as she wraps her legs around him, circling her arms around his neck and pushing her hips toward his. He pulls away slightly, still hard inside her and pushes inside her again, biting onto her lip when she cries out.

He does it again, fucking her harder as she keens beneath him. He kisses along her shoulder, and back over her neck, biting onto her earlobe.

"Mine," he grunts, his hips jerking into hers as she whimpers and tries to pull him closer.

"Finn!" She mewls when he circles his hips and pushes in again.

He grunts and bites onto her ear again. "Say it."

She moans as his hips still, her legs trying to move him forward. He pushes himself up onto his elbows to look down at her, and she opens her eyes to meet his, dark and intense. In the pale lamplight behind his shoulder he looks almost scared and lost, with something else she doesn't recognize ghosting his features.

"Yours," she whispers, watching as his features soften, the strange look vanishing from his eyes.

"I love _you_, Finn," she whispers again, pressing her palm to his cheek. He turns his head to kiss it, still holding her gaze.

"I know. I love you too," he murmurs.

He drops his head to bruise her lips with his kiss, stealing her breath as his hips start moving again, filling her body with his. She squeezes his body with hers, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, his calloused hands rubbing over her legs as he fucks her harder, building her up, driving her to edge.

She grips onto him tighter, her nails digging into his skin as his chest slides against hers, closing her eyes against the pressure building inside her. Finn grunts and buries his face into her neck, his tongue swirling over her skin.

They fall apart together, his fingers pressing into her thigh as she screams out, lights bursting behind her eyes as she feels him swell and pulse inside her.

He shifts to lie beside her, wrapping his arms around her, fingers burying themselves in her hair. She rests her cheek against his sweaty chest, matching his stampeding heartbeat to hers. He grabs her hand, entwines their fingers, stroking her palm and kisses her forehead gently.

"I know."

:::

* * *

**A/N2: Clearly, this got away from me.**


End file.
